Us, Forever
by luckyflowernow
Summary: Akan selalu ada tempat untuk satu sama lain di masing-masing hati mereka. #NU'EST2000Days NU'EST friendship fanfiction. Slight!Dongho x Daehwi


**Us, Forever**

a NU'EST friendship fanfiction

.

.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau menemui mereka?"

Minhyun menggumam sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan ke arah maknae kedua mereka.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bertemu mereka. Di atas panggung juga sudah." Daehwi berdecak, dia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tanda dia kesal karena hyungnya tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Maksudku bukan bertemu seperti itu, tapi berbicara, bercerita, melepas rindu. Kau tidak mau?"

Minhyun tersenyum pahit, siapa yang tidak mau melepas rindu dengan sahabat-sahabat yang selalu bersamanya selama 6 tahun? Tapi Minhyun masih mempunyai hati untuk merasakan sakit ketika mengetahui orang-orang memarahi NU'EST karena dia. "Menurutmu?" Daehwi terdiam, dia memandangi raut muka visual Wanna One. Sedih, dan Daehwi juga sedih. Pergerakan hyungnya yang satu ini amat sangat terkekang. Padahal apa yang hyungnya lakukan bukan dosa, salahkah dia jika dia bersemangat membahas rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

.

"Hyung." Daehwi menarik tangan Minhyun. Memaksanya untuk berada di barisan terakhir dan membuat member-membernya pergi duluan ke ruang tunggu mereka. Minhyun menatap Daehwi bingung, tidak biasanya maknaenya seperti ini. "Ada apa Daehwi-ah?"

"Hyung, pergilah temui NU'EST." Minhyun membelalak mendengar perkataan Daehwi. "Aku tidak bisa Daehwi, manager pasti tidak akan membolehkannya. Lagipula bagaimana jika sampai bocor? Orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak profesional."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Bahkan manager sekalipun tidak boleh tahu!" Daehwi melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Sepertinya kebanyakan staff masih ada di studio. "Hyung pergilah, aku tau kau merindukan mereka. Kalian berlima sudah terluka terlalu banyak hanya untuk membahagiakan orang-orang. Sekali-kali kau harus egois, pikirkan perasaanmu dan keinginanmu. Lagipula, kau belum tentu akan berada di atap yang sama dengan mereka lagi untuk 1,5 tahun ke depan bukan?" Minhyun ingin membantah, tapi apa yang dikatakan Daehwi benar. Dia merindukan mereka, dan dia belum tentu akan bertemu mereka seperti ini lagi. Woojin selalu berkata Daehwi sangat dewasa ketika mempunyai masalah dan Minhyun kali ini setuju dengannya.

"Jika aku ketahuan dan manager memotong gajiku, maka aku akan memintanya darimu, mengerti?" Minhyun terkekeh. Dia mengacak rambut Daehwi pelan sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan maknae mereka dan menuju ke ruang tunggu yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala.

.

.

"Mereka bahagia sekali, tidakkah kau lihat wajah anak-anak itu tadi di atas panggung?"

"Mereka terlalu bahagia hingga mereka melupakan mic mereka, aku hampir memarahi Daniel ketika dia masih sibuk membungkuk padahal mic ada di depannya."

Jonghyun, Minki, Dongho dan Aron masih berjalan menuju ruangan mereka sambil bercerita sekilas tentang kemenangan WannaOne serta tingkah-tingkah mereka.

"Kau tau apa yang paling membuatku lega? Minhyun terlihat bahagia." Ucapan Jonghyun membuat senyum kecil tercetak di wajah ketiga member NU'EST. "Kau benar, setidaknya dia sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan WannaOne's Minhyun?" Kekehan kecil keluar dari Minki ketika dia berkata sambil membayangkan muka teman sejawatnya.

.

"Aku merindukannya." Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut hyung mereka membuat tiga teman seumuran di NU'EST. Mereka tidak membahas itu sama sekali karena mereka tahu, mereka ber empat terlalu rindu dengan Minhyun. Tapi bukankah itu memang sifat Aron hyung, mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan dengan lantang.

Jonghyun tersenyum pahit sambil menatap ke lantai. Minki hanya tersenyum sedih, sementara Dongho menghela nafasnya. Sementara Aron, sekali lagi, mengutarakan pikirannya dengan gamblang walaupun adik-adiknya berusaha biasa saja, "Aku amat sangat merindukan Minhyun."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Aron-hyung!"

.

.

Jonghyun menatap ke arah suara. Ke empat member NU'EST yang tersisa menatap ke ujung lorong dimana berdiri seseorang yang mereka tidak sangka akan hadir.

Di ujung sana, Minhyun berdiri, masih dengan outfit yang sama seperti tadi, dan dengan senyum yang lebih cerah. Belum sempat mereka mengatakan apa-apa, Minhyun sudah berlari ke arah mereka. Merangkul leher Jonghyun dengan leher Minki di sebelah kirinya, dan leher Dongho Aron di sebelah kanannya.

"M-minhyunnie? K-kenapa kau disini?" Jonghyun berkata terbata karena merasa tercekik, Minhyun memeluk mereka terlalu kuat. Apa yang dia pikirkan anak ini?

"Ya! Kau seharusnya berada bersama WannaOne! Kau akan terkena masalah jika ketahuan disini Minyeon-ah!"

"5 menit. Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu selama 5 menit."

Dan Minki menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar respon Minhyun. Suaranya sengau, Minhyun benar-benar sedang menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak mau Minhyun terlihat kacau setelah pulang dari M!Countdown jadi mereka membiarkan Minhyun.

"Minhyun?" Manager mereka terkejut ketika melihat NU'EST dengan formasi lengkap sedang melepas rindu di depan ruang tunggu.

"Noona! Apa kabarmu?" Minhyun melepas pelukan ke membernya sebentar dan memeluk manager yang bersamanya selama ini. "Kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak bersama WannaOne?" Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan terlihat sedikit sedih. Manager mereka menghela nafas. Lima orang anak manusia di depannya ini pasti saling rindu satu sama lain, namun mereka tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hey, jangan disini. Akan susah jika media melihat kalian bersama, pergilah ke atap, tidak akan ada yang menemukan kalian disana. Pergilah!"

.

.

"Kemana Minhyun?" Seluruh anak WannaOne menggelengkan kepalanya serentak dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka kehilangan visual mereka. Tidak semuanya sih, maknae mereka dengan marga Lee hanya menunduk menatap ke lantai pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan managernya.

Jisung melihat gelagat aneh dari Daehwi dan berbisik di telinganya, "kau tau Minhyun kemana ya?" Mengangguk, hanya itu respon yang Daehwi berikan. Sedikit terkejut karena secara tidak langsung maknae mereka sedang berbohong dengan managernya. Jika Daehwi sampai berbohong, itu tandanya... "Minhyun dengan "mereka" ya?" Kembali, anggukan yang Daehwi berikan sebagai jawaban. Dia masih menunduk menatap lantai tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, tidak mau ketahuan berbohong oleh yang lain.

Jisung menghela nafas, hari ini memang hari bersejarah untuk Minhyun karena akhirnya mereka kembali sepanggung, tapi Jisung yakin manager mereka tidak akan senang mendengar ini. Jisung diam dan berfikir sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suara, "Mungkin Minhyun sedang ke kamar mandi, nanti juga kembali hyung!"

Manager mereka menatap garang ke arah Jisung, "Lama sekali dia berada di kamar mandi! Biar aku susul!" Panik melanda Jisung dan Daehwi membuat mereka refleks berteriak, "TIDAK USAH!"

Manager menatap curiga ke arah mereka, ada yang mereka sembunyikan. "Minhyun tidak di kamar mandi bukan? Kalian menyembunyikan Minhyun bukan?" Terdiam, Jisung dan Daehwi memutuskan untuk tidak melihat ke arah manager mereka.

"Aku tahu! Minhyun dengan NU'EST kan?" Kali ini raut bersalah terlihat jelas dimata Daehwi dan Jisung membuat manager mereka semakin murka. "Aku yang akan memanggilnya!" Belum sempat dia membuka pintu, sesosok makhluk kecil dengan surai coklat madu berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya nyalang.

"Biarkan Minhyun hyung bersama dengan NU'EST!"

"Menyingkir Lee Daehwi, kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia tidak bersikap profesional!"

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan dia bertemu dengan Jonghyun hyung, Minki hyung, Aron hyung dan Dongho hyung?!"

"Dia bukan member NU'EST saat ini! Dia adalah member WannaOne!"

"Tapi mereka adalah sahabatnya! Tidak bisakah hyung melihat ini sebagai Minhyun hyung yang bertemu dengan sahabatnya?!"

"Kenapa kau banyak bicara sekali?! Mau kupukul?!"

.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Daehwi maka akan kupastikan kau diberhentikan dari pekerjaanmu hyung."

Jisung yang sedari tadi diam melihat perdebatan maknaenya dengan managernya akhirnya buka suara. Dengan pelan dia menarik tangan Daehwi dan berdiri di depan pintu menggantikan Daehwi.

"Kau leader tapi kau tidak bisa memberi contoh kepada maknaemu! Leader macam apa kau? Pantas saja kau gagal debut hingga tiga kali!"

Daniel baru saja ingin berdiri dan membuka mulutnya ketika Seongwoo menahannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu Daehwi salah. Setelah ini aku akan menghukum Daehwi..." Manager mereka tersenyum menang ke arah Daehwi sementara Daehwi memandang Jisung dengan tatapan protes. "...aku akan menghukum Daehwi, tapi nanti, jika kau memberikan waktu Minhyun sejam untuk bersama dengan NU'EST"

Daehwi berbalik menatap manager mereka dengan senyuman menang dan manager mereka mendengus kesal. Belum sempat managernya mengeluarkan suara, Jisung kembali menyela, "Kumohon! Kali ini saja hyung! Aku juga akan memarahi Minhyun nanti tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan dia bertemu sebentar saja... Fansnya tidak seperti fans Sungwoon yang berlaku biasa saja jika Hotshot dan Sungwoon menyapa satu sama lain... Hyung, kumohon!"

Manager mereka mendecak dengan keras sebelum mengacak rambutnya, "Baiklah. Tapi jika sejam kemudian aku kesini dan Minhyun belum ada, maka aku yang akan menggeretnya pulang." Menggeser Jisung dari depan pintu, manager mereka keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Jisung hyung!" Daehwi memeluk Jisung dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada 'ibu' WannaOne. "Gwenchana, kau melakukan hal yang benar Daehwi-ah. Gwenchana."

Member WannaOne yang tersisa tersenyum, tidak salah jika mereka memilih Jisung menjadi leader mereka.

.

.

Kelima member NU'EST sedang duduk di atap sambil memakan sisa kotak bekal yang tadi mereka siapkan untuk para fans mereka, LOVEs.

"Jadi kalian membungkus ini dan memberikannya untuk LOVE? Lalu kalian juga memberikan ini? Ini apa sih?"

"Lucu bukan? Lihat, kami menulis berbagai kata-kata penyemangat untuk LOVE di lampu yang berbentuk hati ini!" Minki menjelaskan hadiah yang mereka bagikan kepada fans mereka pagi ini ke Minhyun. Minhyun mengunyah sandwich sambil menatap satu lampu di tangannya, dari bentuk tulisannya sepertinya dari Jonghyun.

"Pledis yang memberikannya?" Anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban dan Minhyun seketika ber-'wow' ria. "Perusahaan kita bahkan dulu menunda album kita dan sekarang mereka memberikan barang-barang lucu ini untuk fans kita? Woah, daebak!"

Kekehan kecil dikeluarkan oleh Jonghyun, dia mengingat masa sulit itu. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Jonghyun juga yakin, seluruh membernya merasa apa yang mereka alami sekarang adalah mimpi.

"Dulu kita bahkan tidak bisa mengisi satu ruangan kecil untuk fansigning, tapi sekarang kita menyewa sebuah aula besar selama dua hari dan sold out!" Dongho tertawa senang sambil menepuk tangannya, merasa bangga dengan apa yang ditempuh oleh grupnya.

.

Minhyun menatap Dongho dan tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih, "Dongho-ah..." Dongho menoleh dan melihat tatapan sedih Minhyun, ah, Dongho mengerti apa yang ingin dia katakan, "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi percayalah aku juga bersedih, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena handphoneku tidak denganku. Tapi, kau percaya aku juga sedih kan?" Dongho tersenyum, dia merangkul bahu Minhyun, "Tentu saja aku tahu, walaupun kau di dorm WannaOne, isak tangismu masih terdengar hingga dorm kami kok."

"Daehwi juga bersedih lho. Dia yang menangis paling lama, mungkin karena dia juga tahu rasanya kehilangan?" Dongho terdiam ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya saat ia membayangkan sosok manis bersurai coklat madu tersebut.

"Dia rindu denganmu, kau tidak mau menghubunginya? Terakhir kali kalian berhubungan bukannya waktu ayahmu meninggal?" Dongho menggangguk, "Aku tidak sempat berbicara banyak dengannya, jadi aku memutuskan pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Aku tau dia sibuk karena itu aku belum ada menghubunginya hingga detik ini."

"Hubungilah dia, dia rindu denganmu. Dia selalu meminta handphonenya ketika aktifitas sudah selesai hanya untuk mengecek apa kau menelfon atau tidak."

.

Sebuah toyoran hinggap di kepala Minhyun ketika dia baru selesai berbicara, "Kau ini pandai sekali berbicara ya! Kau sendiri tidak sadar kalau Seonho rindu padamu?! Berjuta kali dia menanyakan dirimu kepadaku ketika kami chat, berjuta kali juga dia mengharapkan kau akan menelfonnya atau setidaknya membalas chatnya tapi kau tidak melakukannya! Kau berjanji padanya tapi sekarang kau hilang tak ada kabar, sejak kapan kau menjadi lelaki brengsek seperti ini Hwang Minhyuuuuuun!" Sepanjang Minki mengeluarkan protesnya, sepanjang itu juga Minki menjambak rambut Minhyun, menyalurkan semua rasa kesalnya karena dia dengan beraninya menelantarkan janji -dan perasaan- dengan Seonho begitu saja.

"Sakit! Sakit Minki! Berhenti menarik rambutku!" Aron menarik tangan Minki sebelum rambut Minhyun benar-benar botak dicabut oleh Minki. "Minki-ya, tenang Minki-ya, calm down!" Ucapan Aron hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Minki. "Calm down your ass! Laki-laki ini telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki brengsek dan terus-terusan membiarkan seorang anak polos menantinya dengan harapan palsu! Dengarkan aku Hwang Minhyun, jika kau hanya memberikan janji palsu kepada Seonho mengenai traktiran itu, maka katakan kepadaku sekarang juga sehingga aku bisa mengatakannya kepada Seonho dan juga aku bisa mematahkan kepalamu!"

"Wow wow, Minki, tenang dulu tenang." Aron masih memeluk Minki menahannya untuk tidak menyerang Minhyun sementara Dongho dan juga Jonghyun tertawa lebar melihat kekasih Jonghyun menyerang sahabat mereka. "Kau hanya tertawa Jonghyun-ah? Satu Korea mengenalmu sebagai lelaki baik hati dan lemah lembut tapi nyatanya kau hanya lelaki psikopat yang tertawa ketika melihat kekasihmu ini hampir menarik seluruh rambut sahabatmu!" Aron berteriak dan itu hanya membuat tawa Jonghyun semakin besar. "Aron-hyung biarkan saja Minki, dia hanya menyalurkan uneg-uneg terpendamnya selama ini kepada Minhyun hahaha."

Gelak tawa masih terdengar di antara member NU'EST ketika handphone Jonghyun berbunyi di kantongnya.

"Ne manager noona? Ada apa?" Jonghyun terdiam sebentar dan menatap ke empat orang yang dihadapannya dengan tatapan sedih. "Ah, begitu ya noona, arraseo arraseo. Baiklah, 10 menit lagi kami akan turun, terimakasih noona."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minhyun, yang dia yakini akan dia sesali setelah mendengar jawabannya. "10 menit lagi kita harus turun, Jisung hyung tadi ke ruangan kami mencarimu. Dia berkata, dia menjanjikan waktu satu jam untukmu bertemu dengan kami dengan manager kalian. Jisung hyung takut jika nanti manager kalian datang dan kau belum di ruangan, dia akan memarahimu."

"Ah... Begitu..."

.

Hening menyapa kelima member NU'EST. Suasana gelak tawa yang baru saja mereka rasakan harus berganti menjadi suasana sunyi senyap yang terasa menyesakkan untuk mereka.

"Minhyun-ah." Minhyun menoleh dan disambut oleh pelukan dari hyung mereka. "Aku merindukanmu Minhyun-ah. Kau telah bekerja keras. Aku bangga denganmu. Aku turut bahagia untukmu. Berbahagialah selalu ne? Hyung memang tidak ada disampingmu, tapi hyung selalu mendoakanmu." Minhyun membalas pelukan Aron hyungnya dengan kuat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh hyungnya.

.

.

"Ini untukmu!" Jonghyun menunjukkan empat gantungan lampu berbentuk hati di jarinya. "Masing-masing dari kami, anggap saja ini jimat, dari kami untukmu agar kau selalu sehat, dan bahagia." Minhyun mengambil empat lampu yang ada di jari Jonghyun dan membacanya satu-persatu.

 _"Hwaiting uri Minyeonnie! Nae saranghanaeun Minyeonnie!"_

 _"I love u my lil bro, Hwang Minhyun! Be happy always!"_

 _"Jangan sakit. Jangan bersedih. Kami selalu ada untukmu."_

 _"Sekarang dan selamanya akan selalu ada posisi kosong untukmu, sahabat. Hwaiting!"_

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum ke arah empat orang sahabatnya. Benar, Minhyun tidak akan pernah mereka tinggalkan. Posisi Minhyun untuk mereka akan selalu ada, begitupun juga posisi mereka untuk Minhyun, tidak akan ada celah kosong, mereka akan selalu mengisi dimanapun mereka berada.

 **OMAKE**

"Kau tidak mau aku memberikan lampu yang berada di kantongmu itu?" Dongho terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Minhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tunggu mereka. "L-lampu yang mana? Lampu punyaku cuma satu kok!" Dongho merutuki dirinya yang sedikit terbata dan juga seringaian Minhyun.

"Aku melihatnya kok, aku melihat satu lampu lagi dengan tulisan 'Saranghae' dan ada inisial LDH" Dongho mukanya semakin memerah, dipergoki oleh sahabatnya sendiri itu terasa aneh memang. "Berikan kepadaku, Daehwi pasti akan senang mendapatkan itu darimu." Dongho menghela nafas, "Kau yakin? Tidakkah ini terlihat sedikit menggelikan?" Minhyun tertawa pelan, "Kau lupa? Daehwi masih anak SMA, segala sesuatu yang kau berikan akan dia anggap indah walaupun itu hanya lampu kecil. Sini berikan." Minhyun merebut paksa lampu yang ada di tangan Dongho dan mengantonginya. "Jangan lupa untuk menghubunginya nanti!"

.

.

"Jinyoung, duduk dengan Jihoon sana! Hyung mau di samping Daehwi!" Belum sempat Jinyoung protes, tangan kecilnya sudah ditarik oleh Minhyun dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti titah hyungnya. Daehwi menatap Minhyun dengan heran, tidak biasanya hyungnya mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya jika di dalam van. Biasanya dia akan duduk di samping Guanlin karena setidaknya Guanlin tidak secerewet yang lain, iya Daehwi kebagian yang cerewet.

"Aku bertemu dengan Dongho tadi." Daehwi mengangguk, "Sudah tahu, kan aku yang suruh." Minhyun melirik Daehwi, "Kau tidak rindu dengannya?" Rona merah menjalar di pipi Daehwi sembari dia mengangguk kecil, tidak berani menjawab karena dia terlalu malu. "Dia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Buka tanganmu." Daehwi membuka tangannya dan sebuah lampu kecil yang Daehwi ketahui sebagai lampu yang diberikan oleh member NU'EST kepada fansnya berada di tangannya. Dengan tulisan 'Saranghae' yang dia ketahui dari siapa beserta inisial namanya.

Daehwi tersenyum, lampu kecil di tangannya ini sangat indah. Para NU'EST hyungnya memang selalu bisa memikat hati fansnya untuk semakin menyayangi mereka. Dan sepertinya hati Daehwi juga. Hati Daehwi semakin terikat dengan lelaki yang menulis kata Saranghae ini. Daehwi berjanji dia akan memajangnya di kamar, meletakkannya di samping tempat tidurnya dan menjadi cahaya kecil untuknya ketika dia tidur nanti.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hyung?!"

"Hai, pacarnya Jinyoung!"

"Hyung, aku bukan pacarnya Jinyoung hyung!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat mesra dengannnya?"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu kan?"

Seseorang di seberang sana tertawa sebelum hening menyapa mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lee Daehwi."

"Aku merindukanmu juga, Dongho hyung."

* * *

 _ITS SUPPOSED TO BE NUEST FRIENDSHIP FIC BUT IN THE END ADA DONGHWI LAGI WKWKWKWKWK!_

 _Ya gimana ya, kalau ada Dongo di ceritaku harus ada Daehwi juga, kayak kewajiban/? WKWKWK_

 _Ayo lestarikan pairing DongHwi walaupun momennya sedikit sekali dan yang paling baru pada saat encore M!Countdown. ITU DONGHO TERSENYUM KE ARAH DAEHWI KAN IYA KAN? iyain aja dong ya biar author gak gila WKWKWKWK_

 _and then! Selamat 2000 hari bayi-bayiku! Noona sayang kalian muah!_

 **Last, review please? :)**


End file.
